


Mom

by animelover099



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adopted Children, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Light Angst, Reader-Insert, Uchiha mom, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-15 19:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animelover099/pseuds/animelover099
Summary: Your four sons will always be your precious baby boys.Mom x Madara + Sons! Shisui, Itachi, Sasuke & Obito





	Mom

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I'll add more chapters to this one. We'll see how it goes. But anyways, enjoy!

**Shisui**  remembered the first time when he thought of you as his mother. It happened when he was nine.

Madara had brought him and his two cousins to his mansion to meet you, his girlfriend. You and Shisui clicked as soon as you talked.

It’s been six months since.

The two of you were watching Dinosaur.  Beside you, Shisui sat in the leather black couch intrigued by the dinosaurs running from the T-rex.

Your gaze slid from the TV to the small boy to your right. His feet dangled from the sofa, his eyes focused forward. His black hair, short and wavy; slightly ruffled from his hand playing with it. His lips perked into a wide smile when the dinosaurs escaped the predator.

Shisui finally noticed your stare, turned toward you to ask what was wrong, but was cut short by you dragging him into your arms. He face planted right below your chin, your embrace secure and warm.

“My cute baby!”

Shisui didn’t know what to do. But it was nice. Really, nice. You were warm and soft and loving and…

Shisui slowly returned the hug, his arms hung loosely around your waist.

He almost felt guilty for being so happy. He’d lived with Itachi’s and Sasuke’s parents ever since he could remember and they were nice to him, but not once did he receive a hug or even a kiss. It was new, foreign. But he liked it. A lot.

At that moment, he decided that it was all right for you to be his mom. A new life, with a new family. It was something he could get used to. But first…

“…you’re choking me, mom.”

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Shisui didn’t mind it at all when he grew to teen hood either.

He welcomed all the affection, the kisses and could care less about what other people thought in public. This one time, you had forgotten to tell him “I love you” when you dropped him off at archery club…

You stuck your head out the window, ready to shout when Shisui beat you to it. He screamed it in front of his friends and mentors.

“I love you, mom!”

You laughed and called back, “I love you too, sweetie!”

When Shisui stood in the change room, his friends teased him about it. In response, Shisui smiled and closed his locker and shrugged it off.

He hit bulls-eye all day.

And when you picked him up again, he hopped into the passenger side, ignored his brothers in the back and grabbed you into a tight hug. He smothered the side of your face in kisses and grinned when Sasuke kicked the back of his seat. Shisui finally relented, but gazed at you from the corner of his eyes.

Even when you grow sick, even when your hair turns grey, and even when you’re breathing your last – you’ll always be his precious mama.

* * *

The first time  **Itachi**  met you, he knew you were special.

When him, Shisui and Sasuke were in the car, Madara mentioned having a girlfriend. Itachi reassured Sasuke that it would be fine, but he honestly didn’t know how to feel.

But when you greeted the three of them with a sincere smile, he knew. He knew you would be the mother that looked at him for who he was, not for his genius and ability. He would be able to relax, to be himself and not worry about the burdening pride his father once had over his life. He could be a kid.

When night fell, Itachi had a nightmare. Usually, he would be able to wake himself up and go back to sleep, but tonight was horrifying. He woke up in a cold sweat, expecting to be alone. But he wasn’t. You were there by his side, wiping away his tears and kissing his forehead.

Itachi quickly came to love you. If he even dared to think of seeking comfort from his parents, especially his father, they would send him away and make sure he had more lessons the next day. He didn’t have time to be sad because of the potential and talent he was born with. He had to inherit his father’s will. There was no room for feelings.

Not with you.

Itachi buried his face in your abdomen, his little arms squeezing you as hard as he could.

He cried. “Mother…mother.”

You were there. Always.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

When Itachi grew to be a teenager, he would get annoyed when you suddenly grabbed him into a hug during his quiet time.

He’d be sipping his coffee at the kitchen table, reading over his essay. You stood in the kitchen, plating breakfast. Sometimes he felt your stare on his back and before he could react, you’d have him in your arms.

“My sweet baby!”

“Mother…you spilled my coffee. Again.”

“I’ll make you a new cup.”

He sighed. As much as he wanted to be mad at you right now, he couldn’t when all you were doing was smothering him in love.

“Dear, did I tell you that I got us all matching pjs?”

Itachi leaned into your touch and wrapped his arms around your waist. “We already have matching pjs.”

“Yes, but these ones are red. I’m sure Sasuke and Madara will wear it this time.”

“Mother, you’re quite silly,” Itachi smiled. “Maybe if they weren’t so ugly…”

“Hey, they’re not ugly!”

Itachi’s smile widened when you placed a chaste kiss atop his head.

Your cooking would always be the best. You would always be beautiful. And he would always wear matching pajamas with you. No matter how ugly they were.

* * *

 

 **Sasuke** …was a little different than the rest of the boys.

He was joint to Itachi by the hip and always refused your hugs and kisses. He didn’t trust you and didn’t understand why his brother and cousin could do so easily. You were just Madara’s girlfriend. He didn’t expect much from you and avoided you at all opportunities he had. Which wasn’t a lot.

Though, one day everything changed.

Sasuke was only able to keep up his act for two weeks. When he returned to school, Iruka had planned for a parent day on the coming Friday during the time he missed school. He didn’t tell Madara or you.

So, when Friday arrived he felt more alone than ever. His classmates read aloud for their pleased parents who sat at the back of the room. When it was Sasuke’s turn, he rose to his feet and nearly had a heart attack when the classroom door suddenly slid open. You stood there, panting with a hand over your heart. You offered a quiet apology, sneaked off to the back and found an empty seat in the corner. You met his eyes and grinned.

Sasuke whipped around, his cheeks rosy. He smiled as he read.

The day ended and Sasuke found you outside by the school gate. He didn’t want to look too excited, so he didn’t run up to you. He sped walked.

Again, you greeted him with a warm smile. You crouched as Sasuke fidgeted with his side bag.

“You did so good, pumpkin!” You pinched his warm cheek. “My smart baby boy!”

As much as he wanted to say his deceased parents gave him love, they didn’t. His mother treated him well enough, but she was more concerned about Itachi. His father hated him. He felt horrible, knowing that he would only be a shadow of nothing.

But that didn’t matter anymore. Right now, as he stared into your eyes and blushed at the genuine smile on your face meant for him, he forgot all about his bad memories.

When you stood again, Sasuke took your hand and asked for ice cream. He called you mommy that day.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It was one of those days when Sasuke came home late from high school. You sat in the living room, watching Doctor Phil when he walked in.

In a matter of seconds, Sasuke was beside you with his head on your shoulder.

“I’m tired, mom.”

“Try to take a nap, sweetie.”

Sasuke grunted and nuzzled his head into your shoulder again before he placed his head on your lap and looked at you expectedly. You laughed softly and ran your fingers through his dark hair, scratching his scalp every now and then. Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes.

Growing up didn’t derail Sasuke from your affections. Instead, he sought after it, especially when he thought you weren’t giving him enough (not true). He hated to admit it, but he was a mama’s boy. A huge one.

You began to sing softly to him and he felt himself drifting off.

But being one wasn’t so bad.

* * *

 **Obito**  came covered in tears, mud and blood.

On his way home, Madara found him on the streets by the rotting garbage dumpster; no parents, no friends. He had no shoes and his clothes were torn and smelly.

Despite that, you crouched and took him into your arms. He cried against your neck, his runny nose and tears stained your sunflower dress. Madara ruffled Obito’s hair.

You cooed. “My strong baby boy.”

You wiped his mud stained feet and introduced him to your other sons. He cried for the fifth time that night.

The very next morning, he came downstairs in new clothes. His face was red and he fiddled with his fingers as he stood in front of you.

“What’s wrong, honey?”

“Can…can I call you mom?”

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

After a few months, Obito grew accustomed to the family. He went to school with the other boys and got along well enough with everyone there. Though, he always managed to get into fights. Like now.

“Again?”

“He…he said something about Sasuke! I couldn’t let that slide!”

You cleaned off the blood from the corner of his mouth and pasted a bandage on his cheek, even though you knew it wouldn’t stick. You placed another across his nose. He sniffed and furiously wiped his tears away with his sleeve. You took him in your arms and rested your head against his.

“Did you at least get a good punch in?”

“T-two, ma!”

“That’s my baby boy.”

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

As he grew, Obito hated it when you babied him in front of his friends. Especially Rin and Kakashi.

It happened when they came over for a school project. Their teacher Minato had assigned them to write about the importance of teamwork because frankly they sucked at it.

He growled at Kakashi’s teasing smile and Rin’s giggling. In front of Rin of all people!? He told you that he liked her! Or rather, Shisui the traitor blabbered it during dinner last night. But who wants to talk about that backstabber now? 

You giggled at Obito having a crisis at the kitchen table before turning your attention to fixing up a quick snack for the three of them. You were in the middle of slicing tomatoes when you accidentally cut yourself. You let out a gasp and Obito was by your side in an instant.

“Be more careful, ma!” He fished out an Incredible Hulk Band-Aid from his pocket and rolled it around your finger. “What if you cut your fingers off?”

“Silly, I wouldn’t do that.”

“Just be more careful!”

You were always there to wrap his wounds. So, he’ll be there to wrap yours too.

 

* * *

 

 

It was Costco day and all four sons wanted to accompany you. You usually go with Madara, but he had to finish something at the company. Not that you minded. It was nice spending quality time with your boys.

Shisui and Sasuke walked in front, while Itachi and Obito took the back; you, squashed in the middle. They felt more like bodyguards, but you shrugged it off. Each wandered off here and there, but you were never alone.

You walked through aisles and picked up lettuce when Itachi appeared beside you with the cart. He had already picked most of what you needed.

“Mother, all we need to get is the soap. Do your feet hurt? I can carry you back to the car.”

You laughed. “I’m fine, honey.”

Itachi would always be your sweet baby boy.

Sasuke appeared next with a different brand of detergent – Downy. He placed it in the cart. “We get more out of this one than the one we were using before. It’s cheaper too.”

“But the other detergent was cuter and smelled nice…”

“Mom, we’re saving.”

“We’re rich!”

“Could be richer.”

“… Fine.”

Sasuke would always be your smart baby boy.

You walked beside Itachi as he pushed the cart along to the cashier. Shisui bounded up to you with five free food samples in hand.

“Got you something, mom,” he held up a chocolate almond to your lips. “Say, ‘ahh’.”

“Oh, chocolate almonds!” You ate it from his hand. “Thank you, sweetheart.”

Shisui would always be your cute baby boy.

He handed the other samples to Itachi and Sasuke. Obito approached from the left with three bags of soil over his shoulder.

“Ma, you almost forgot the soil, again.”

“Dear, isn’t that heavy?”

“Lighter than a feather.”

“Just don’t throw out your back.”

“I won’t.”

Obito would always be your strong baby boy.

As you walked with your boys to the cashier, you looked all of them over. They were still growing, Shisui and Obito being the eldest. Itachi was next in line, then Sasuke. All of them were taller than you now, much bigger and muscular. Soon, they wouldn’t be boys. They would be men. But they would always be your precious babies.

And you would always be their precious mom.


End file.
